The invention relates to a module, to a system and a method for depositing a viscous medium onto a surface, as well as to a method for manufacturing a module.
A module for depositing a viscous medium onto a surface of a workpiece is described for example in the publication WO 2009/144295 A1. The module which is described there is designed as a wide-slot nozzle which comprises a reservoir with a slot and with a closure mechanism. The slot can be opened and closed by way of the closure mechanism, in order to thus switch on and off a mass flow of the viscous medium through the slot in a precise manner. Such wide-slot nozzles however are relatively expensive due to the closure mechanism, and demand an extensive cleaning after use.